The Visitor
by ElisaJ
Summary: Bardock is granted a request to meet his son Kakarrot and his family on Earth.


AN: Idea is not mine. I was inspired to write this little piece after seeing a fan made comic on Ineze Tumblr where Bardock briefly meets his son and family. PM for the link and I'll send it to you.

The Visitor

Bardock's time was limited. He was humbled his request was answered and vowed to make every second count. His son, Kakarott, was sent to Earth years ago as a baby. Bardock didn't want to interfere in his son's life. He had no place in it now. He only wanted to know what kind of life Kakarott led here on Earth. Was he strong? Was he happy? Was he alone?

He looked around the land where his son lived. It was quiet and appeared isolated with the rolling mountains in the background of a dome shaped house. This place was very tranquil, very different from Planet Vegeta and the violent worlds he battled on.

Voices. He could hear voices coming from behind the dome house. Talking. Laughing. One laugh he singled out. It was almost like Gine's.

Bardock walked towards the sounds.

* * *

It was a peaceful afternoon for the Son Family. It was also a rare moment all four were together. Gohan was on summer break from school, Goku had already tended the fields for the day and Goten stayed home instead of flying off to play with Trunks. The family of four were enjoying an afternoon of light sparring in the backyard and ChiChi barbecuing a large feast for her family on a custom made grill.

Goten was by her side as her handy assistant, taking the cooked meat and placing it on the picnic table while snacking on a few nibbles behind his mother's back.

Gohan stepped outside with a plate full of meat ready to be cooked. "The deer meat's seasoned and ready to be grilled!" Gohan cheerfully announced.

Goku followed after Gohan with two plates of seasoned beef patties ChiChi prepared earlier. "Let's grill the beef first," Goku said. "It'll be quicker than the deer meat and I'm starvin'."

"Ya always starvin'," ChiChi teased him as she took Goku's plates.

As ChiChi went about grilling the beef, Goku suddenly felt a presence near his home. It was a strong _Ki_ but Goku didn't feel this person was a threat. Still, Goku wasn't going to let this person come near his family without crossing paths with him first.

Goku walked away from his family. He turned a corner around his dome home and found himself staring at a man who looked like him. The man mirrored the same surprise expression as Goku.

Goku, upon careful studying, noticed the man had a more hardened expression than him and a scar on his left cheek. He also had a halo. This man was dead. Why was a dead person visiting him?

Bardock look upon his son astonished. When he was granted this request, he thought he would see his son as a little boy. This was not a boy but a man.

"Ka-Kakarott?"

"Kakarott?" Goku repeated. How did this man know his Saiyan name? "Ya know me?"

Goku stared at the man. He looked familiar. He knew this man from somewhere. "It's… like I've seen ya somewhere before." Where did he see him? It wasn't Earth Goku knew that. "In fact, ya look just like me."

Bardock could feel a very high _Ki_ and deduce his son was very strong but there was a softness to his demeanor. It reminded him of his beloved Gine.

 _My son._

Bardock stepped forward. He placed a hand on the back of his son's head and pulled him towards him, burying his son's head in his chest. "You're pretty damn grown up."

Goku's first instinct was to pull away. He didn't know this man and it was weird to have his face pressed against his chest. And yet, something inside Goku told him to relax; that he was safe. His lowered his arms and allowed them to hang loosely at his sides. _This is kinda calmin'._ He couldn't move. This stranger's presence was soothing and if he thought about it, Goku felt this was familiar. Somewhere in his past a long time ago, he was buried in this man's chest.

"Father! Why did you walk off? Don't you want to eat? The food is delicious!"

Bardock looked up at the voice. There were two people. Two males. A tall, young man and a little boy. Both were strong, especially the tall one.

"Ah…" Gohan was speechless at what he saw. Who was that man? Why did he have Dad's face buried in his chest? Why wasn't Dad doing anything?

"Eh…..Gohan?!" Goku felt a blush rise on his cheeks. This was embarrassing. He was caught by his sons in this awkward position and he didn't have any desire to move away from this man.

Bardock looked from the young man to his son. "This is Kakarott's….this is your son?"

"Yah, he is," Goku mumbled against his chest.

Bardock released Goku and walked towards the young man and little boy. _My grandchildren._

Gohan swallowed as the man released his father and came towards him. He looked like his Dad and his _Ki_ was high. Internally, Gohan panicked. Was he gonna have his face pressed against that man's chest?

"Big Brother, that mister is coming over here," Gohan heard Goten say. His little brother sounded calm and Gohan was the opposite of calm.

Gohan remained rooted to the ground nervous as the man looked him over. The man didn't feel like a threat but Gohan felt some intimidation from him. He saw the man raise his hand towards him. Gohan closed his eyes and winced, _What's he gonna do? What's he gonna do? What's he gonna do?_

The man patted his head and Gohan opened his eyes. That was it? He could feel a blush on his cheeks. Was this man really patting his head? It was comforting in a way. _Dad did this a lot when I was younger._

Despite his strength, Bardock detected shyness from the tall, young man. What would've it been like to see him grow up. Introducing himself as his grandfather might be too much for the young man so Bardock only said, "Is your old man treating you well?"

"Ah, yes," his grandson quietly answered.

"I see." Bardock turned his attention to the little boy next to the tall one. He didn't detect shyness from this little one. Bardock picked up the little one very pleased and impress he didn't respond with fear of him. "You look just like Kakarott."

"I don't look like a carrot," the little one spoke. "I'm Goten."

Bardock smiled. He was a fearless one and there was a gentle innocence to his tone of voice. He reminded him of Gine. "Goten, huh? Isn't that a nice name." Bardock gently placed his grandson back on the ground just as he heard another voice.

"Goku, who's that?"

Bardock rose and turned at the sound of the feminine voice. His son had an arm around the happy woman and a proud smile on his face. She wasn't a Saiyan but with her black hair, she could pass as one. He smiled. Her _Ki_ wasn't as high as his son and grandchildren but he knew this woman had to be strong to bore half Saiyan children. His son did well in choosing a mate. "Is that your wife?"

Before his son could answer, Bardock could feel a gentle pull and his body illuminating. _Is it time for me already?_ It was much too soon but Bardock was appreciative of the little time he had. He looked at his son, his wife and their children. They were happy and strong. His son was not alone. It was all Bardock wanted. "Kakarrot! Your beautiful wife. Your family…take good care of them."

Goku watched the man vanished in fading light. He felt a pain in his heart at the man leaving him and he didn't know why.

"I kinda feel like that was your father, Goku," ChiChi said before she gushed. "He called me beautiful."

Was ChiChi right? Was that man really…..? Goku stared at the vanishing light mesmerized. "Fa…ther…"


End file.
